Prostaglandins are well known therapeutic agents. For example, prostaglandin F.sub.2 .sub..alpha. and E.sub.2 are known agents for inducing labor in pregnant women and for the therapeutic termination of pregnancy.
In an article by Corey et al. entitled "Stereo Controlled Synthesis of Prostaglandin F.sub.2 .sub..alpha. and E.sub.2 (dl), "Journal of American Chemical Society, Vol., 91, pp. 5675-5678 (1969), there is disclosed the synthesis of various prostaglandins such as E.sub.2 and F.sub.2.sub..alpha. from (dl) 3,3a beta-4,5,6,6abeta-hexahydro-4beta (3-hydroxy-1-trans-octenyl)-5-alpha-hydroxy-2-oxo-2H-cyclopenta [b] furan, which has the formula: ##STR1##